


Recovery

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [6]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Vignette, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years stand between them as a mighty wall of guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

The years stand between them as a mighty wall of guilt, and despite his sincere wish to make amends, Josh doesn't expect much use in trying.

Elijah glances at him almost expressionless except for a tiny twitch of his mouth that Josh knows all too well. Scorn. It's the only message Elijah has for him, all he showed him ever since—

Well. Ever since.

Josh knows he deserved it back then, and he endured the cascades of anger and pain without a flinch. Today, the latent hostility just seems childish, and he can't take it any longer. This stupid feud has to end. It annoys him more than he can say.

Elijah shoots him a death glare when Josh grabs his wrist, but he follows him through the crowd anyway. They both keep smiling blandly as they move, flashlights keep blinding them, people keep asking questions. When they're out of sight, Elijah pulls free, and within the blink of an eye, his facade collapses.

“What the fuck do you want?” he spits out.

“Talk.”

“No thanks.”

“Stop being stupid.”

Elijah doesn't reply, but the way he flares his nostrils tells Josh he hit a nerve.

“When's it gonna be enough?”

“Never. Not in a million years, not even when you're dead and buried.”

Josh can't tell if an appropriate answer exists, so he mutters, “Fine.”

“Fine. Is that all?”

“You never listened.” A zippo being flicked open and closed echoes sharply through the alley. “Before it happened, I mean. You never listened, you never really cared how I felt, and then … I didn't mean to hurt you, just like I know you didn't mean to hurt me, either. And still, we did. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want you to hate me anymore. I'm tired of it.”

Elijah clenches his fists, and for a heartbeat, Josh thinks he's going to hit him, but he doesn't.

“I don't hate you,” Elijah says, and then he's gone, just like this.

Just like he hadn't almost acquiesced Josh's pseudo-apology.

Just like they hadn't almost found closure.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
